The New Naruto
by Haoner
Summary: A Dalek has come and killed Naruto... Or has he? Naruto has regenerated from the power of the Nine Tails and now he must go and face off the Daleks. (First crossover story and I don't blame anyone if they don't think the story is good)


**Sakura's POV**

Lady Tsunade had just called me saying to come immediately. She sounded a little scared so I'm running as fast as I can to her office.

When I got there in the office with Lady Tsunade was Hinata. "I'm here. What's going on?" I asked

Lady Tsunade looked on the brink of tears, I've never seen her like this, what could be the problem "you're all probably wondering why I called you all here?" even her voice was shaky and had that sound of sadness in it. I was beginning to worry. "It's about Naruto"

"Oh my God! Is he okay!?" Hinata asked very worriedly

"Naruto went on a mission with Kakashi. It was nothing more then a D class mission. But then, this weird thing came up to them. It was like a metal robot with circles all around it's body, one arm that looks like a plunger and a weird head with what kind of looks like a telescope. This was the description of the being according to Kakashi, it said it called itself the Dalek. This thing was believed to be created by Orochimaru. The creature kept saying one thing to them. EXTERMINATE!" she said in a robotic voice "It started shooting out these weird laser things and one hit Naruto and his heart had stopped" Had this MY heart stopped. Hinata shared the same expressions as me. "Kakashi killed the Dalek and returned here with Naruto"

Tears were falling down Hinata's eyes a. I had a saddened look on my face. "So... Naruto is dead then, huh" I said

"No" both of us looked up, I was more than confused. She said his heart had completely stopped, that would surely mean he died "he's at the training grounds, enjoying a bowl of ramen. I called you two here to talk to him" Now Lady Tsunade was close to tears "just go talk to him... If you can" she slowly turned away and I could here muffled sobs. I didn't understand but me and Hinata went anyway.

* * *

As we made it to the training grounds we saw Naruto, just sitting there eating Ramen, but something was off. Just his chakra levels seemed very un-Naruto-ish. Hinata and I walked up to him "Hello, Naruto"

He looked up at us and smiled. But not his usual Naruto grin just a small smile, what was going on? "Hello Sakura, Hinata"

"N-Naruto, Lady Tsunade sent us here to see you. Sh-she told us about your mission, a-are you okay?"

Naruto then grew a bit sad. He stood up with his ramen bowl "look guys-" He then glowed a bright orange and red. He dropped his ramen bowl causing it to break.

"Naruto!"

"Stay back!" he yelled

We both backed away "Naruto, what's going on?" I asked

"Well me and Kakashi Sensei were on a mission-"

"Yeah Lady Tsunade told us but what's with the glowing?"

"Well it's true my heart stopped, but I am the nine tails jinchuriki and well the nine tails has a weird way of having me cheat death you could say"

I saw Hinata crying. I looked back at Naruto "What's going to happen?"

"You see each of the nine tails' tails carries a new life for me every time I die. By that I mean I'm going to change... When this process happens I'm going to have a new appearance, a new personality, everything"

Naruto was beginning to glow the bright orange and red color all over his body "Naruto..." Hinata said "please don't change" she said, tears staining her face.

Naruto saddened "I'm sorry Hinata, Sakura, I can't stop it" Naruto began crying, but he smiled. "Guys, just always remember this face. Always remember when Naruto Uzumaki was me"

Then that glow took over and Naruto had his arms and legs spread out and his head tilted back. Hinata and I had to shade ourselves it was too bright. After a minute the glowing stopped and what we saw was not Naruto Uzumaki anymore.

The stranger standing in front of me and Hinata had medium length red hair, it kind of looked like Sai's hair. His eyes no longer an ocean blue but an emerald green. His whiskers were still there, his facial structure changed a little bit but besides that the number one knucklehead ninja was no longer here.

"What? Oh no how bad do I look?" even his voice sounded different, more monotone but still had that high pitched ring to it. He ran to the water and he seemed to be looking at his reflection. "Ooo, the red hair doesn't look too bad. Ugh, I thought I would've gotten rid of these whisker things" He then turned around and looked at me and Hinata, then smiled "well then, I need some new clothes, I'm not really into orange anymore." He grabbed me and Hinata's hands and dragged us into the village. Where was Naruto Uzumaki?

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

As I was walking through the village everyone was staring at me "I wonder why everyone is staring?"

I then felt Sakura punch the top of my head "It's because no one knows who you are!" Sakura yelled

It hurt, but I laughed it off "right, keep forgetting haha!" I knew both girls were still depressed because of my regeneration, but what was I suppose to do? I had no control over it. After a bit of walking we made it to the clothes store "alright, let's get me out of this orange jumpsuit" I said.

I looked through all the clothes and there was nothing that was popping out to me. They were mostly green ninja jackets and black t-shirts. Then an outfit stuck out. "Alright, be out in a sec." 2 minutes later I came out in a new outfit. A white collared button up shirt with 2 buttons unbuttoned, black pants, a black leather trench coat you could say with the leaf symbol on the back. The only things that I kept the same were my headband, my necklace and my shoes.

I looked in the mirror and liked my new image. I came out and looked at Sakura and Hinata "well! How do I look?" I asked

"Not like Naruto" Hinata whispered. I gave her a saddened look

"C'mon Naruto, Lady Tsunade wants to see you" Sakura said. I quickly paid for my new clothes and walked with them.

* * *

"Naruto... Is that really you?" Tsunade said astonished

"Well geez. I thought the new face and outfit looked pretty good but I guess not everyone else likes it"

"Naruto I'm so sorry. I knew about the nine tails power and now your whole appearance has changed and-"

"Granny Tsunade it's okay. I'm still Naruto"

She looked up and gave me a fake smile "I know Naruto"

This is my first regeneration and these are my thoughts. I'm happy I was still able to live and save all my friends. But the price of changing my whole appearance and personality is not going out so well. If they ever do get use to the new me I hope I never have to go through this again.

"Naruto, I just wanted to make sure you're okay that's all. You have no mission so do whatever"

I gave her a saddened look but walked off with Sakura and Hinata "so guys wanna go see if my new taste buds still like ramen?" I asked

"Naruto. I need some time okay. You may be Naruto, but I need to go away for a bit and remember MY Naruto Uzumaki"

Sakura began walking away and a second later Hinata began to follow "Hinata" I said, she turned back and gave me a saddened look and continued walking with Sakura. I sat down on the ground. I started to cry "if only that stupid Dalek or whatever didn't kill the old me, I'd still be that me... And I wouldn't have to be going through this. Going through losing all my bonds and being alone all over again" I just sat there crying. I hate this regeneration.

* * *

 **Orochimaru's POV**

"Lord Orochimaru!" I heard Kabuto running up to me. I sighed as I turned around from my work.

"Kabuto what is it?" I asked slightly annoyed

"It's the Nine Tails, he-"

"Yes I know one of my Dalek's killed him but they destroyed my Dalek and the leaf still has him"

"No Lord Orochimaru he's alive"

This put a shocked expression on my face "what do you mean he's still alive?"

Kabuto pulled out a device which contained access to a video camera set up at the Hidden Leaf training grounds "look, I'll rewind to earlier today" as it was rewinding for about 2 minutes he paused the video "see the nine tails is still alive, but wait" then Kabuto fast forward a bit and it showed Naruto standing there as a weird glow covered his whole body. "Now look at this" a minute later there was a new face "some how the nine tails was able to come back to life even from your Dalek and change his appearance"

At this I put on my signature smirk "so the nine tails is still alive huh, and he's apparently has a interesting way of cheating death. Well if one Dalek can't capture the nine tails then..." I hit a button to expose... "Maybe 100 Daleks will. Daleks, you know what to do"

At this my Daleks chanted "EXTERMINATE!"

I smirked "your mine nine tails"

* * *

 **Sakura's POV**

I sat inside the tea shop with Hinata, enjoying some tea with her. We both needed to come here and get one thing off our chests.

"I m-miss Naruto Sakura" Hinata said almost crying.

I reached over the table and put my hand on top of hers "I know Hinata, I miss him too. But maybe we should give this new Naruto the benefit of the doubt. We were a little mean towards New Naruto back there" a wave of guilt just built up inside of me "and I think we owe him an apology Hinata" she nodded.

As we got up and opened the door what we saw was horrific. Villagers running around in terror, some laying there dead. One was running and right there and now we heard an "EXTERMINATE!" then a laser shot hitting the villager and killing him.

'Exterminate? Wait. Lady Tsunade said something about that word'

 _'The creature kept saying one thing to them. EXTERMINATE!'_

Sakura gasped "it's the Daleks!"

Hinata started panicking "wh-what are we g-going to do?"

Just then a Dalek came up really close to us, my heart started racing. "WHERE IS THE NINE-TAILS?"

"We'll never tell you" I said

The Dalek aimed it's laser at the two girls and said "EXTERMINATE"

* * *

 **Naruto's POV**

I sit inside my sub conscious listening to the slow rhythm of the water hitting the ground 'Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop' my life has just made a complete left turn.

"Hey kit, what's bothering you?"

I gave that fox a look of anger "you are!" Naruto yelled at the demon "I started this life alone and in pain! I was finally making friends! My friends are like family to me! Now I'm losing them because you changed me!"

"I saved your life!"

"No! You ended my life and created this new person! Naruto Uzumaki is dead!"

"He's only dead if you choose to kill him!" my face softened at these words "your face changed, your personality is a little different, but do you know what makes you Naruto Uzumaki?" I shook my head "Naruto Uzumaki is someone who never loses hope no matter what the circumstances, someone who carries the will of fire and someone who's dream is to become Hokage. If you've forgotten all that then your right, Naruto Uzumaki is dead"

I stared at the ground, letting the Nine Tails words sync in. "You're right. Even if stuff has changed it doesn't matter. What makes me Naruto Uzumaki is to never give up! And always find a way to save someone!" at this I put on my signature Naruto grin "it may take awhile but I'll get my friends to accept me again"

"That's if their still alive"

"What do you mean?"

"Listen"

I then heard coming from the leaf village "EXTERMINATE!"

"The Daleks! I've gotta go now!" I then exited my sub conscious and started jumping tree to tree as fast as I could. I made it to the leaf village and saw a bunch of villagers running, some already killed by the Daleks.

Then I saw a Dalek cornering Sakura and Hinata. "EXTERMINATE!"

I ran up behind the Dalek with a rasengan in my hand and I pushed it through all the way till my hand reached the other side of the Dalek. Sakura and Hinata opened their eyes to see my rasengan through the Daleks body. "Exterminate that, junk pile"

Hinata and Sakura smiled, ran up and hugged me "Naruto, we're so sorry, we should've given you the benefit of the doubt" Sakura said

"It's fine I forgive you, but right now we need to get rid of all these Daleks. This new body still hasn't built up a lot of chakra, I was lucky to pull off that rasengan"

"D-Don't worry N-Naruto, we can fight off the Daleks w-with you" Hinata said

"Guys what these Daleks are made of is some pretty strong metal" I then looked at the Dalek in front of me. "Hold on" I went up to the Dalek and pulled out it's laser gun "let me see if this works" I aimed the laser gun at another Dalek and shot and it worked and it killed the Dalek "fantastic!" I said. I shot another Dalek then quickly pulled out it's laser guns and handed it to Sakura and Hinata. "C'mon, let's exterminate these Daleks"

Sakura and Hinata smiled as they followed my lead. We ran into a group of Daleks. "Hey Daleks! Looking for me?" all the Daleks turned and faced me.

"IT IS THE NINE TAILS! EXTERMINATE!" they all started firing back but we were all quick to dodge and shoot.

After awhile we got every single Dalek. "We did it" Sakura said tired and out of breathe "We did it!" we all started to smile and shout and victory. The two girls looked at me and said "Naruto, we're sorry again, we shouldn't have abandoned you like that. We know that you're appearance changed, but your still Naruto Uzumaki"

I smiled and said "Yeah, I had to figure that out for myself as well" we all hugged.

When we stopped hugging each other the villagers gathered around and started cheering for the three of us. We all smiled and accepted their cheering.

I looked at Sakura and Hinata and said "so, whens our next adventure?" They both face palmed as I gave off my signature grin. It's great to be Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that. Tell me if you want more adventures with the new Naruto. Also tell me if you liked it I know the beginning wasn't that great, but I think I did pretty well at the end and yeah tell me if you want more.**

 **That is all, bye!**


End file.
